Chapter 116
Chapter 116 is the hundred and sixteenth chapter of Yuki Suetsugu's Chihayafuru. Quick Summary Haruka Inokuma becomes the challenger, while the third match between Arata Wataya and Harada-sensei begins. Long Summary The story starts from where it left off, with Chihaya whispering something in Arata's ear. Taichi gets intrigued by it and asks Chihaya what she told him. Her reply is, "Just what came to my mind during the first match." She thinks that the one who wins by giving it their all will rise up, referring to Harada-sensei forfeiting the second match, automatically getting Arata one win. She also says that Harada is an outrageous fellow and that she has never seen anyone forfeit in the finals. Someone says that Harada is just saving his stamina by skipping one round and betting on the third and final match. But teacher Akio Kitano-sensei feels it's due to Harada's own ego. The reader for the second round, Igarashi, is excited to be reading for the Queen preliminariy. Just then, a kid (Aki Inokuma) comes over to Haruka and gives her flowers, calling her "Your Highness". Haruka replies that he shouldn't call her that as she hasn't become the Queen yet. Hearing that, Megumu takes the "three guys with the cameras"'s headbands (on which "Good luck, Megumu" is written) and ties them around her forehead. She stares at Haruka, gives her a cold look and says, "Both of us are lucky people, huh?" It could possibly be that she means to say, "We both have people to support us." As Chihaya laments that no one in the Meijin-Queen qualifiers cares about their appearance, she says to Taichi, "If only you had won, you'd also be playing here today." Referring to Arata, she continues, "You wanted to try your luck against him, right? Even if the Meijin title didn't matter." Taichi is surprised she knew what was in his heart. In the meantime, Arata goes off by himself, without telling anyone where he is going. The match between Megumu and Haruka begins. As it progresses, Sakurazawa-sensei notices that Haruka is slowing down as she is possibly afraid of committing faults (otetsuki). While playing, Haruka thinks, "If you don't lose, you can never become stronger. But if you lose, you can change yourself and become stronger!" Despite the pressure of playing a player half her age, Haruka comes over her fears and ends up winning the second match. She becomes the challenger of the year, that is, she will play the current Queen Shinobu Wakamiya for the Queen title. Arata comes back for the third match, while Chihaya is nowhere to be seen. The match starts with Arata in the lead. Shinichi Murao and Isami Kuriyama realize that Arata is wearing his grandfather's kimono, and the way he had walked into the room was also similar to him. It is revealed what Chihaya had said to him at the beginning of the chapter - "To us, Harada-sensei will always be our teacher. If you remain as yourself, you won't be able to win." Harada feels that he is playing against Hajime Wataya again, because he had the same aura while playing karuta as Arata does now. His eyes have the same intense look, which seem to be saying, "I will be the one to claim victory." In the end, Chihaya is shown to be eating something with reigning master Hisashi Suo outside the Omi Jingu. Characters In order of appearance: Trivia * In the match between Haruka and Megumu, Hisashi Suo is seen in the crowd, watching their match. * On the cover of the chapter, it is announced that the OVA for the Chihayafuru anime will be released on September 13, 2013, along with Volume 22 of the manga. Site Navigation Suihoku Karuta Society Category:Chapters Category:Volume 22